Acacia et Autres Perfidies
by delirium62
Summary: Harry était décidé, il avait gardé ça pour lui depuis trop longtemps et maintenant que Sirius était mort, il avait besoin de tout le soutien possible et cela passait par une déclaration à ses amis et à ses proches encore en vie. Pourtant, il avait peur, peur de leur réaction qui pourrait être très violente, surtout pour Ginny et Remus.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est une fiction dont j'ai eu l'idée il y a peu de temps et je me suis décidée, après avoir lu beaucoup de fictions, à écrire à mon tour.

Comme vous le savez, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à **JKR.**

Tout personnage dont vous ne connaissez pas l'existence m'appartient.

Ceci est un threesome **HP/LV/SS** ou plutôt un **HP/SS** suivi par un joli petit trio avec Tommy.

Homophobes s'abstenir mais ça vous le savez déjà.

Le titre est une idée d'une de mes amies quand on s'ennuyait en Amphi alors merci à Chichi qui se reconnaîtra !

L'acacia est un arbre épineux, épineux comme certaines situations dans ma fiction mais surtout c'est la marque de la bouteille d'eau qui était posée devant moi et mon amie !

Perfidies : on voulait mettre trahison mais finalement non !

Mais bon c'est pas mal comme titre non ?

L'histoire se passe juste après la mort de Sirius en cinquième année.

* * *

Prologue :

Harry était décidé, il avait gardé ça pour lui depuis trop longtemps et maintenant que Sirius était mort, il avait besoin de tout le soutien possible et cela passait par une déclaration à ses amis et à ses proches encore en vie. Pourtant, il avait peur, peur de leur réaction qui pourrait être très violente, surtout pour Ginny et Remus.

Tout avait commencé le jour où il avait vu les souvenirs de celui qu'il ne considérait que comme un batard graisseux.. A la vue des Maraudeurs maltraitant Severus, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver du dégoût et de la colère vis à vis d'eux. Lorsqu'il avait vu l'amitié entre sa mère et le maître des potions, il l'avait regardé d'une toute autre manière. Bien sur, celui ci l'avait jeté dehors sitôt la vision terminée et Harry était parti réfléchir à la situation.

Le lendemain de tout cela, Harry avait commencé à regarder Severus chaque fois qu'il le pouvait en essayant bien entendu de ne pas se faire prendre en train de reluquer son professeur de potions. Et la, les sentiments avaient évolué. Du dégoût, il était passé à la tendresse puis au désir devant ces si belles mains pour finir par de l'amour.

Sauf qu'il avait sous estimé une chose : Severus était un espion et avait remarqué l'insistance des regards de son élève que ce soit en cours ou dans la Grande Salle mais aussi dans les couloirs.

Il avait senti bien des regards qui s'attardaient de plus en plus souvent sur sa personne.

Et puis, le léger rougissement des joues de son élève honni ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu dans la salle de potions même si la chaleur des préparations de potions était étouffante.

Puis, Severus s'était souvenu de tous les souvenirs qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Potter et ses œillères étaient tombées : Harry Potter n'avait pas été gâté par la vie et ce depuis la naissance.

La mort de ses deux parents, la maltraitance chez les Dursleys, les moqueries des Serpentards et les épreuves chaque année qui avaient abouti à la mort de l'un de ses amis.

La muraille autour de son cœur s'était brisée et il avait laissé le petit Potter s'y infiltrer.

Pourtant, il avait encore quelques doutes à propos de cette relation : il était professeur et Harry était son élève bien que cela n'ait pas l'air de déranger celui-ci.

Une relation professeur/élève pouvait être très mal vue par le monde sorcier.

Mais surtout un ex mangemort avec le sauveur du monde sorcier cela gênerait forcément.

Pour autant il voulait essayer avec le petit Potter qui n'avait pas forcément l'air d'être contre.

Harry quant à lui ne savait pas comment aborder celui dont il s'était soudainement attaché, et la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé était de se faire coller pour pouvoir lui avouer ses sentiments et tant pis pour les conséquences...

Il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien, le courage venait avec la maison.

* * *

Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Que pensez vous de la relation entre Harry et Severus en général ? Voulez vous une suite ?

Une petite review serait très agréable !

Bisous !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Amour Avoué

Bonjour à tous !

Désolée j'avais dit une semaine mais j'ai grandement sous estimé le travail que c'était !

Donc voila le premier chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Amour Avoué.**

Harry avait attendu le cours de potions avec impatience et crainte mélées. Hermione et Ron avaient remarqué son étrange humeur mais n'avaient fait aucun commentaire pensant certainement qu'Harry avait eu une vision éprouvante durant la nuit. Dans ces moments la, mieux valait ne pas le déranger selon eux.

Devant la classe, Harry ne fit pas attention à Malefoy qui essayait d'attirer son attention avec des remarques qu'il pensait blessantes, son attention dirigée entièrement vers la porte.

Snape ouvrit la porte d'un geste sec du bras obtenant l'attention de tous : « Entrez ! Et en silence ! ».

Tout était dit et personne n'osa broncher de peur de faire perdre des points à sa maison.

« La potion de ce jour est très dangereuse et le moindre ingrédient qui ne sera pas mis dans le bon ordre pourra faire exploser toute la pièce et nous avec ! Soyez donc attentifs et gare à celui qui fera une seule faute ». Tout en disant cela, il balaya du regard la classe entière et son regard s'atarda sur Harry et Neville, les deux plus mauvais éléments en potions.

Harry retint un sourire, il avait parfaitement vu le regard de celui qu'il aimait se poser sur lui en parlant et il avait bien l'intention de montrer à quel point son niveau en potions était bas.

Snape écrivit les inscriptions sur le tableau d'un coup de baguette et les élèves s'installèrent et commencèrent la potion.

Au début, tout était calme, pas un mot n'était prononcé et chacun était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

Harry, quant à lui, savait que le moment fatidique n'allait pas tarder car il était arrivé au moment le plus important de la potion : l'ajout des larmes de licorne, une larme de plus pouvait faire rater toute la potion et c'est bien ce que voulait Harry.

Il fit bien attention à ce que personne ne le voit et rajouta une larme de plus dans sa potion, potion qui commença à siffler et à bouillonner.

« Monsieur Potter ! Qu'avez vous encore fait ! Une retenue ce soir dans mes cachots à 20 heures précises ! Quant à moi je vais réparer vos bétises ! » Tout en disant ceci, Snape ajouta 2 gouttes de sisymbre afin de stabiliser la potion.

Hermione regarda Harry avec des yeux remplis d'incompréhension , elle avait suivi chaque étape de sa potion avec des yeux de lynx afin qu'aucun des garçons ne fasse exploser sa potion et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi Harry avait rajouté cette larme.

Harry croisa son regard et comprit qu'il devait lui dire sous peine de s'attirer ses foudres alors il mima de ses lèvres « plus tard ». Hermione acquiesça d'un coup de tête.

Snape, quant à lui, souriait intérieurement, il avait parfaitement compris le petit manège de son élève et se réjouissait de l'avoir dans ses cachots ce soir.

Le cours se poursuivit sans encombres et la sonnerie arriva bien vite.

Il attrapa ses deux amis et les emmena dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, après tout il avait peu de temps pour manger avec la retenue qui l'attendait.

« Je t'explique tout cela demain Hermione et n'en parle pas à Ron il ne comprendrait pas » glissa Harry dans l'oreille d'Hermione, Ron étant trop occupé à manger pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Harry mangea plus que d'habitude comme pour se donner du courage avant d'aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

L'heure passa plus vite que ce qu'il pensait et il se retrouva bien vite devant la porte de potions qui s'ouvrit sans qu'il eut besoin de frapper : « Entrez monsieur Potter et installez vous sur cette chaise ».

Harry fit ce qu'il lui demandait en se demandant pourquoi il ne devait pas récurer les chaudrons cette fois ci puis Snape prit la parole.

« Avez vous quelque chose à me dire monsieur Potter, j'ai remarqué ces derniers temps que vous me regardiez intensément »

Harry rougit fortement en entendant sa question et n'osa pas regarder son professeur dans les yeux

« Vous êtes un espion non ? Vous avez remarqué que je vous regardai donc donc vous avez certainement deviné le pourquoi de cette attention n'est ce pas ? Répondit Harry sans perdre son impertinence et en relevant les yeux.

-Vos yeux sont très expressifs monsieur Potter le saviez vous ? Ils changent souvent d'humeur depuis quelques temps, rétorque l'homme en noir sans relever l'impertinence

-Oh vraiment ? Et qu'y voyez vous ?

Snape s'assit lentement sur son bureau, ne quittant pas Harry des yeux et répondit :

« J'y ai vu beaucoup de choses : du dégoût et de la haine mais ces sentiments ne sont plus présents maintenant je dirai plutôt du désir et une très certaine affection pour moi, ai je tord ? »

Harry soupira, se disant qu'il devait faire preuve de courage et que si l'homme l'humiliait, il lui aurait tout de même avoué ses sentiments.

« C'est vrai, je vous aime et je vous désire. Content maintenant ? Vous allez pouvoir me mettre plus bas que terre avec une de vos remarques sarcastiques ? » Rétorqua le petit brun.

Snape fit une chose à laquelle Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout : il lui sourit avec douceur.

« Vous humilier après cette déclaration ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit monsieur Potter ».

Harry regarda son professeur avec espoir et se leva.

« Est ce que ça signifie que vous … ? demanda Harry.

-Il semblerait que oui monsieur Potter à moins que votre stupidité de Gryffondor fasse que vous ne compreniez vraiment rien.

-Appelle moi Harry dans ce cas Severus, répondit Harry avec un sourire aveuglant sans relever l'insulte. »

Severus préféra attraper sa nuque et l'embrasser avec toute la passion dont il était capable et Harry répondit avec ardeur à son baiser, baiser qui se fit tendre et amoureux.

Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux et dirent en même temps : « Je t'aime ».

C'est donc ainsi que commença la relation entre un professeur et son élève, entre Severus Snape et Harry Potter, entre deux anciens ennemis.

* * *

Voili Voilou

Une petite review pour me dire si la suite vous plait et je serai très heureuse !

Bisous !


	3. Chapter 2 : Réaction et surprise

Désolée pour l'attente les gens, je passai mes partiels..

Donc voici un mini chapitre pour faire patienter avant l'énorme chapitre qui va être le tournant de l'histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :Réaction d'une vrai amie et surprise.

Ceci s'était passé un mois avant la mort de Sirius.

Après cela, Harry avait passé ses lundi soir dans les cachots, d'une part pour suivre ses cours d'Occlumentie et de l'autre pour passer du temps avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il avait dit à Ron qu'il s'était excusé auprès de Rogue et que celui-ci lui avait accordé avec réticence de revenir aux cours et bien sur Hermione était au courant de la vérité.

_flashback_

_En effet, le lendemain de la déclaration commune de Severus et Harry, Hermione l'avait coincé dans un couloir puis emmené dans la Salle sur Demande afin d'avoir une grande explication, explication qui le laissa d'ailleurs totalement abasourdi._

_« Raconte Harry, raconte tout et en détails s'il te plaît. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as tenté de tous nous tuer durant le cours de potions », déclara une Hermione furibonde._

_-Puis je avoir totalement confiance en toi Hermione ?_

_La jeune fille, maintenant inquiète, prit Harry par la main et le fit asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils rembourrés de la salle._

_« Bien sur que tu peux Harry, tu sais bien que je ne te jugerai pas et que tes secrets le resteront longtemps. »_

_C'est un Harry rasséréné qui raconta la totalité de l'histoire, du souvenir de la Pensine en passant par les sentiments nouveaux pour finir avec la déclaration de la veille. _

_Puis il regarda Hermione avec anxiété, s'attendant à un sermon sur les relations enseignants/élèves qui étaient prohibées mais non, elle le regarda simplement avec surprise et attendrissement. _

_Ni dégoût, ni colère, ni déception dans ses yeux._

_Pour Hermione, Harry était très amoureux et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure ce qui l'amena à lui dire avec un sourire :_

_« Je savais déjà que tu étais gay Harry et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! On ne peut pas dire que ton histoire avec Cho ait été très concluante, rit elle._

_Si tu es épanoui Harry c'est la seule chose qui compte pour moi. Après tout, je n'ai aucun préjugé envers les Serpentards puisque je suis en couple avec Drago Malefoy depuis le début de l'année, » termina-t-elle dans un souffle._

_Ce fut au tour d'Harry de la regarder avec surprise et ébahissement._

_« Pardon ? Réussit-il à dire._

_-Tu as parfaitement compris. Moi Hermione Jane Granger déclare être en couple avec Drago Lucius Malefoy et ce depuis le début de l'année. Après tout, il est aussi intelligent que moi, il est sublime et je l'aime. Que demander de plus ? _

_-Mais .. il .. c'est un mangemort Hermione, il va prendre la marque et devenir un monstre comme Voldemort._

_-Oh enfin Harry, Drago est et restera toujours du côté de la Lumière. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi donc range tes arguments, ils n'ont aucune valeur contre les miens et si on y pense je pourrai dire la même chose de ton Severus._

_-Tu n'as pas tord donc je vais me taire mais j'espère qu'il ne va pas te faire du mal où il aura affaire à moi. Donc si je comprends bien, tu approuves cette relation ? _

_-Oui j'approuve, vous vous ressemblez vraiment tu sais.. Vous portez un masque devant les gens, vous avez eu une enfance terrible tous les deux, ne demande pas comment je le sais Harry ça se voit tout simplement. Et surtout, vous avez un grand besoin d'amour tous les deux et c'est ce qui vous a réunis. »_

_fin du flashback._

* * *

Bon ok chapitre médiocre mais je n'avais pas l'inspiration :(

Je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 3 !

Bisous !


End file.
